Mass retail merchandisers sell a large number of window coverings directly to consumers. Standard sized window coverings are sized to a consumer's specifications while the consumer waits. The apparatus employed to size the various window coverings must be both easy to use by an employee of a retail outlet and should not require an extensive training period.
Additionally, the floor space that the cutting apparatus requires should fit within the existing structure and layout of the retail outlet. Further, the cutting apparatus ideally should size a number of different types of window coverings, such as metal or vinyl mini-blinds, vertical blinds, pleated shades, and cellular shades.
Many attempts have been made to integrate various window covering cutting mechanisms into a single multi-station system. One example of a multi-station system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,149 to Elsenheimer et al. entitled “Sizing System for Window Coverings” issued Oct. 10, 1995. The '149 Patent discloses a station having a flip-top surface including a pleated shade sizing station on one side and a mini-blind sizing station on the other. This system minimizes the space required by the merchandiser to cut various window covering products. This allows the retail outlet to include other stock and products in space otherwise occupied by various window covering sizing equipment.
Recently, more retail merchandisers utilize 8-foot bay spacing to display and sell products. Accordingly, a shade and blind cutting center that can be located within the 8-foot bay environment is needed.
The sale of vertical blind products has also increased through mass merchandiser retail outlets, requiring the ability to size not only the width of the vertical blind head rail but also the length of the vertical blind slats. However, if a cutting apparatus is to be located within an 8-foot bay environment, any vertical blind slat extending greater than 8 feet would not be able to be sized with an apparatus located within the 8-foot bay. Accordingly, there is a need for a vertical blind cutting apparatus that would fit within the 8-foot bay environment as well as be able to size vertical blind slat product having a length greater than 8 feet.